Death of Love
by RapistPanda
Summary: Anna ne recherche que la vengeance, rien d'autre. Elle ne veut ni se faire d'amis, ni tomber amoureuse. Elle veut simplement se venger de la mort de sa famille. Et pour cela, il lui faudra tuer Eustass Kidd. Mais ce sentiment est bien plus complexe que ça… Amour et trahison sont au rendez-vous. KiddxOc


**Et oui ceci est… vraiment bizarre je l'avoue…**

**Je viens de commencer une fanfiction sur Kidd et une personne mystérieuse… Moi qui n'aime que le yaoi… je me surprend des fois :P**

**Donc voilà j'espère que ceci va vous plaire.**

**Kidd x OC**

**Fanfiction à chapitres.**

**Titre : Death of Love**

**Rating : ba je ne sais pas trop alors sa va être en K ^^**

**Résumé : Anna ne recherche que la vengeance, rien d'autre. Elle ne veut ni se faire d'amis, ni tomber amoureuse. Elle veut simplement se venger de la mort de sa famille. Et pour cela, il lui faudra tuer Eustass Kidd. Mais ce sentiment est bien plus complexe que ça… Amour et trahison sont au rendez-vous.**

Enjoy~

Anna n'a ni nom, ni famille. Elle vit au jour le jour sans se soucier des autres.

Elle est détentrice d'un pouvoir extrêmement rare (NDA trop facile si je le dis maintenant ^^)

Elle est née en possédant en elle un fruit du démon. Dans son village, les villageois la traitaient de monstre, les enfants disaient d'elle qu'elle était maudite. Renier par tous ses semblables, elle a décidé de partir, pour devenir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être. Une pirate. Ce monde dangereux où s'affronte des hommes aux pouvoirs extraordinaire. Elle voulait simplement montrait de quoi elle était capable, et montrer aux villageois, ce qu'est un vrai monstre. Se faire une bonne image ? Ce n'est pas son intention. Elle est... comment dire... sans pitié. Elle ne veut ni équipage, ni amis. Elle veut voguer sur les mers, seule, et se battre pour elle, et non pour quelqu'un d'autre. Personne à charge. Et elle suit une règle : ne devoir de compte à personne. Va t-elle pouvoir suivre cette règle ? Pour combien de temps ? Elle ne se pose guère la question. Son but est de devenir craint, d'avoir une belle prime comme tout bon pirate, et surtout, tué Eustass Kidd. Car oui, Anna a perdu ses parents, mais surtout le soleil de sa vie, sa petite sœur, Nao. Il faut revenir 1 an auparavant pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

_1 an auparavant, sur île hivernal du nom de PittySweat. *franchement je savais pas quoi mettre xD*_

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons sur le sol enneigé. Dans une petite maison au milieu d'un bois, une petite fille regardait avec émerveillement la neige à travers la petite fenêtre.

-Dis Mamou ! C'est quoi tous ces crucs blancs ?

-Des "t"rucs Nao ! Et ce sont des flocons de neige. En hiver, lorsque la température atteint zéro, la neige se met à tomber.

-C'est beau ! Dis Mamou ! On peut aller rouer dehors ?

-"J"ouer Nao ! Articule mon ange ! Et non on ne peut pas.

-Mais pouquoi ?

-Papa va revenir et nous allons fêter Noël !

-C'est quoi Norel ?

-Noël ! Noël est une fête religieuse où les enfants reçoivent des cadeaux de la part du Père Noel.

-Mais moi y'é déjà Papou ! Veut pas de Papou Norel !

-Le Père Noël ne t'apporte que des cadeaux, il ne vient pas remplacer ton papa mon ange !

-Ah d'accord, alors veut bien un lapin !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nao, le Père Noël entendra ta prière et il exaucera ton vœu.

-Ouai !

La petite fille alla se nicher dans le cou de sa mère et frotta délicatement son petit nez contre la joue de cette dernière.

-Je t'aime Mamou !

-Je t'aime aussi ma Nao.

Alors que la mère et l'enfant partageaient un moment d'intimité entre elles, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant entrer par la même occasion un froid glacial et des flocons de neige. Un homme vêtu d'un gros manteau noir et une jeune fille pénétrèrent dans le chalet. L'homme barbu referma la porte derrière lui et déposa son couvre chef sur le porte-manteau situé à sa gauche. Quand à la jeune fille, elle alla déposer son bonnet sur une chaise en bois et y déposa par la même occasion son manteau de fourrure.

-Alors, comment vont mes petits anges ?

-Papou ! Nana !

La dite Nao sauta dans les bras de son père. Elle le sera le plus possible avant de défaire son étreinte et de donner un baiser esquimau à son père. Elle sauta ensuite à terre et courut en direction de sa grande sœur. Elle tendit ses bras en direction de sa sœur qui la pris à son tour dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne lui faire aucun mal.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée Nao ?

-Voui ! Tu sais quoi Maman elle a dit ?

-Non quoi ?

-Que le Papa Norel y va vinir à la mison et puis y va lisser des cadeaux !

-A oui ? Et tu veux quoi toi ?

-Moi ? Y'eu veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu puisses devenir une pirate !

-C'est gentil ma belle. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Voui ! Et moi encore pus !

Anna déposa de multiples baisers sur la joue de sa sœur et la déposa ensuite sur le sol.

-Alors, qui a faim ?

-Moi, moi ! crièrent en cœur les deux jolies jeunes filles.

L'homme retira son manteau, laissant apparaitre un sac de laine. Il enleva ce sac de sa ceinture et le donna à sa femme qui en sortit un magnifique lièvre.

-Et voilà le repas !

-On va manrer un pitit lapinou ?

-Oui mon amour, on va manger le lapin.

-Nan veut pas ! Les lapinous c'est cro mignon !

-Ahah ! Aussi mignonne que sa mère !

-Oh chéri !

-Je plaisante mon Amour, tu es 100 fois mieux que ce petit lapin !

L'homme se rapprocha de la jeune femme et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Beurk ! Faut pas faire ça devant moi ! Suis petite ! Laissa échapper l'enfant en tirant la langue.

Toute la famille se mit à rire à chaudes larmes. C'est ce qu'on appelle une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Il faisait nuit, le chalet qui était quelques heures auparavant animé n'était plus qu'un énorme cube de bois sans vie. La petite famille dormait à poings fermés, sans aucunes craintes. Anna et Nao dormaient dans une chambre située dans le toit, alors que leurs parents dormaient dans une petite résidence à l'écart de la maison.

Anna sommeillait comme un bébé alors que Nao n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait entendre le Père Noel déposer les cadeaux, pour peut-être même pouvoir lui parler. Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle réussi à percer des bruits presque sourd provenant du salon. Ne voulant pas embêter sa sœur, elle posa délicatement ses petits pieds sur le bois glacé et marcha doucement en direction du salon. Elle prit son doudou en passant et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit une ombre près de la table, celle-ci avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans le sac de sa mère.

-Père Noel ?

#PAN#

Anna se réveilla en sursaut, prise de légères convulsions. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rappelle de ce moment… et surtout maintenant…Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 24 novembre, veille de Noel. Mais ce jour à une autre signification pour Anna, c'est aussi le jour où elle a perdu sa sœur, mais aussi ses parents. Tué, par ce qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Des pirates. Et un en particulier. Eustass Kidd.

**J'espère que ce, nous allons dire, Prologue, vous as plu. Pour la mort exacte de Nao et de ses parents, c'est dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera beaucoup plus long. Celui-ci racontera la vie d'Anna aujourd'hui, et bien sur, comment est morte sa famille. Voilà j'espère que le début vous plais et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, c'est les vacances vous allez être servie. **

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
